1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel multibinding compounds (agents) that are β2 adrenergic receptor agonists and pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. Accordingly, the multibinding compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of this invention are useful in the treatment and prevention of respiratory diseases such as asthma and chronic bronchitis. They are also useful in the treatment of nervous system injury and premature labor.